Sacrifice of a Faithful
by Mrs.Piccolo
Summary: A dream is a terrible thing to waste. Of course, it's much worse when said dream decides to waste you in its horrible plans to mess with your life. A one-shot based on the ever-popular Vocaloid song 'Alice of Human Sacrifice'. Rated T for blood and language.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song or the characters, except the OCs.

A/N: The journal entries are in a first-person POV while the prologue is in a narrator sense.

**Sacrifice of a Faithful**

_Based on the Vocaloid 'Alice of Human Sacrifice'_

Prologue

Out in the dark of the night, there was a small Mewtwo. The young Pokémon named himself Dreamtwo since he was born from a dream. No one in Wonderland knew who he belonged to nor did it really matter. He looked at his tail, which was vanishing at a slow pace. Dreamtwo's life was coming to an end… and this worried him. He needed people to dream of him in order to survive. As was the way in Wonderland; if someone dreams of a certain subject, that very subject would live as long as it was being dreamed of. The ones that were not, however, would slowly disappear and never return unless a soul dreamt of it again. Dreamtwo raised his head to the sky and whispered, "I don't want to vanish like this? How do I get people to dream of me?"

The young one's violet eyes began to water. But through his tears, he started to think. As he thought, both his age and height grew at a rapid state. His eyes became free of crying and turned blood red as the colors of his body darkened. Finally he came up with something. Dreamtwo's voice deepened as he said evilly, "I can get people to stray into me, by letting them shape their own world!"

**_In some place was a dream, Who dreamed it was unknown, Such a truly tiny dream it was, The little dream thought, I don't want to vanish like this, How do I get people to watch me? The little dream thought and thought, And came up with something. I can get people to stray into me, by letting them shape their own world!_**

* * *

Journal Entry #1 April 6

**_The first Alice was a woman of the Spade_**

My first Alice, she was a woman of the Spade. The red symbol proudly showed itself on her right hand. Her hair was the darkest of black and flowed loosely to her shoulders. Her skin, although speckled with blood from time to time, was smooth and tan. The companions she had with her at all times consisted of Lancelot the Gallade, Antonio the Sceptile, Firestar the Charizard, and me, the sole female Pokémon, Eevee. Our mistress's name was Masango Lang, known throughout Wonderland for her expertise in sword fights.

**_Who courageously held a sword in her hand_**

The rest of us were well-experienced in battles. This day, however, was a battle neither of us would forget.

We were walking through the forest, chopping down everything in our path. I hate to say this, but most of the time, Lancelot, Masango, and Antonio were not so careful where they cut.

**_Chopped down anything in her way_**

Sure, they were clearing our way of tree limbs and vines, but they were also slicing animals that were unfortunate to be caught in the way, marking our trail with blood.

**_Making a red path for herself_**

**_That Alice was brought deep into the forest_**

We had reached the deep part of the forest when suddenly, the plant life around us seemed to come alive! My fellow pokémon fought the vegetation as best they could. Sadly, the main target for the forest was Masango. I shall never forget how she screamed for the rest of us to save her.

**_And was locked in as a sinner_**

Naturally, Lancelot and I tried to run after her, but Firestar held us back, saying we would get caught in the grasp of the treacherous plants. Antonio held Lancelot in his arms as the psychic/fighting warrior cried his young heart out.

When all was finished and we could no longer hear Mistress Masango, I turned to Firestar and asked, "What shall we do now?"

The battle-scarred dragon looked at me with solemn eyes. "I know not of your fate, little one, but as for me and the other two, we shall remain here. Close to our mistress."

I could not believe what I was hearing. "But why? Why can't I stay with you three?"

"You are still young. We have lived long, healthy lives and we have sworn to always be loyal to our mistress, even in death," spoke Antonio.

"Besides, it wouldn't do us any good to return to the Spade Army. It just wouldn't be the same." Lancelot gave me a hug before joining the other two in their vigil.

I wanted them to come away with me so badly, but I knew Firestar. He's a stubborn one. Once he makes up his mind about something, it's almost impossible to change it. But he, who acted like a father to me, walked over and kissed my forehead ever so gently. "Fare thee well, my young Eevee."

**_In addition to the ways of the forest_**

**_Her life there is a mystery._**

I turned and walked away. I couldn't face them anymore. My eyes were flowing with tears of sorrow and pain. I looked back to see if my comrades were still there, but instead of seeing them, I saw what looked like a darkened Mewtwo with red eyes, smirking at the forest. He saw me and telepathically said, _Justice has been served._

No. it couldn't have been him. Then again, from his words… him! He must have manipulated the forest to capture Masango in the plant-like prison.

_The name is Dreamtwo. Unfortunately for you, you haven't seen the last of me._

I ran away, still crying. Still running to who knows where. All I knew was that I would never find my beloved Alice again.

* * *

Journal Entry #2 May 13

**_The second Alice was a man of the Diamond_**

Fate has a dark sense of humor. Weeks after Masango's death, I ran into a green-skinned muscular man. His eyes were black, but I felt a sense of compassion when he looked at me the first time. He wore blue from head to toe: shirt, pants, shoes, the whole lot. The only piece of clothing that wasn't blue was his black jacket. On his left hand, I saw the symbol of the blue Diamond.

**_He tamely sang a song in Wonderland_**

He must have been part of the traveling singers of Wonderland. But he wasn't alone. He had a group of pokémon with him. The only ones I could remember right now were Jebidiah the Jolteon, Celeste the Espeon, and Gwendolyn the Gardevoir. I knew those three because they were the most attractive of the whole group and Gwendolyn was Lancelot's wife. Their tall and blue-clothed master was the Namekian named Symphon. He welcomed me with open arms and taught me all he could about how to sing and his songs as well.

**_To fill it with all kinds of sound_**

**_And produced a crazy world_**

One day, I noticed a rather strange mark on his neck. I asked him where he acquired it and Symphon simply smiled and said, "Courtesy of my pretty flower." At the time, I didn't know what he meant. But looking back on it, he meant a girl he was close to. _Very _close.

Even though I had only been with Symphon for a couple of weeks, he already wrote a song for me. I felt so touched by his actions, I decided to make him my second Alice. It was the happiest moment of my life as I became part of the Diamond singers' family. But like I said, Fate has a very dark sense.

**_That Alice had rose flowers_**

One afternoon, Symphon was working with us on new music styles in his blue rose garden. He thought instead of just sticking to a few genres, we would try and expand our styles. Some of the new songs sounded great while others sounded… well, let's just say you would rather hear a yapping Lillipup all day.

All of a sudden, I heard a gun click. I looked toward the sound and saw _him_. Dreamtwo's eyes narrowed in anger as he pointed the weapon at our master. Symphon calmly got up and asked, "Can we help you?"

Using his creepy telepathic voice, the twisted Pokémon snarled, _You can help me by rotting in hell! I'm sick of hearing your fucking filth every damn day!_

**_And a cross-eyed man shot at him_**

After that, I only heard a gunshot. I watched in horror as Symphon fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. Running to his side, I cried out his name, begging him not to die, he weakly picked up a blue rose that was slightly stained with his purple blood.

**_He became bright red as the crimson rose in bloom_**

Symphon handed it to me and choked out his final words, "D-deliver this… to my lovely rose. (cough) I love you, Eevee. B-bye." He smiled and closed his eyes for the last time.

**_And everyone loved him as he died._**

I had no time to cry because I heard growling behind me. I turned to see the beautiful pokémon transformed into horrible monsters! They ran after me, but I was quicker. I scurried out of the garden as fast as I could, leaving behind my happiness and Symphon… my wonderful second Alice.

* * *

Journal Entry #3 July 22

**_The third Alice was a child of the Clover_**

After Symphon's death, I had nowhere else to go. That is, until I met a strange green-haired girl. She was a young princess who went by the name of Rosalie.

**_She had a beautiful figure in Wonderland_**

The green symbol of the Clover Kingdom graced her right hand the same way as my first Alice. Although she struck me as sort of stuck-up, we became quick friends. She showed me her nicer side when she met me and took me into her castle. Rosalie shared everything with me including a journal she had containing pictures of the many previous boyfriends she used to have. Imagine my surprise when I found Symphon's picture inside a red heart in the book. I asked her about it as she flipped her hair that went down to her back. Rosalie gave me a devious grin and said, "He calls me his 'pretty flower' or 'lovely rose'. Symphon certainly is my cutest boyfriend so far. And such a delicious kisser too."

I shuffled my front paws uncomfortably as I pulled out the blood-stained rose my second Alice told me to give his 'lovely rose'. It nearly killed me to tell this beautiful princess her current lover was no longer alive. Rosalie cried, of course, but after that, she sniffled and told me that once she dies, she will be reunited with her darling Symphon.

Rosalie fit the bill for a princess alright. Whenever she wanted something, she used her charm to get her way.

**_For she caused many people to delude_**

Normally, I'd frown upon this sort of manner, but I have to admit I found it admirable. Why? Because Rosalie was subtle; she didn't go overboard with it. She offered to teach me how to use my charm and I happily accepted.

**_From this a strange country was created_**

That was the moment she became my third Alice.

Unfortunately, this only lasted a month. When we came back to the castle, her parents seemed rather upset with her.

**_That Alice was the queen_**

They said she wasn't taking her role as a princess seriously and proceeded to crown her with a tiara.

**_She ruled with the dream of distortion_**

Rosalie tried to fight back, but the tiara eventually found its way on to her head. The king kicked me out and told me I was no longer welcome since I would only distract the princess from her duties. When I looked into his eyes, they didn't seem normal. In fact, he seemed… _controlled. _I growled as I saw the one behind all of this: Dreamtwo.

_Hmph. About time that little brat was put in her place. She will rule her kingdom forever, even after the king and queen's death. The princess will be immortal, therefore being unable to die, _he sneered.

Seething with anger, I turned and walked out of the kingdom of my poor third Alice who would never be joined with her love as she had hoped.

**_She now only sees rotten flesh_**

**_She rules at the top of the distorted land._**

* * *

Journal Entry #4 October 11

Alas, Fate continues to wreck my life. After leaving the kingdom of the Clover, I ran into Lancelot's children. Of course, they weren't little Ralts' anymore. Lecia, the older twin, was now a lovely Gardevoir whereas her younger brother, Maxwell, was a handsome Gallade like his father. I didn't know it before, but the twins seemed to have the mark of a half-heart on their hands that when brought together, would form a full heart. Lecia had her symbol on her right hand while Maxwell had his on the left hand. One thing hadn't changed though; they were still very curious about new things they had never seen before.

**_If you just follow the path of the forest_**

**_There under the rose trees is tea time_**

**_With an invitation from the castle_**

**_Inside the heart of playing cards_**

**_The fourth Alice were twins of the Heart_**

**_Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland_**

I decided to join them on their trip throughout Wonderland. I only hoped that they would not end up the same way as Masango, Symphon, and Rosalie had.

**_Making a door to all kinds of bogus lands_**

**_The big sister is tough_**

**_Her little brother intelligent_**

**_They were drawing near to the first Alice_**

While taking care of my fourth pair of Alices, I noticed a door up ahead. "Could that be the first Alice's door?" I whispered to myself.

"Ooh! How pretty! Come on, Maxwell! Let's go see what's behind that door!" Lecia shouted, already making her way to the door.

Maxwell followed her, walking a little slower than usual. I tried to get his attention, but he ignored me. That's when I got an all-too-familiar chill down my spine. The chill I get when _he's_ around.

Seeing Maxwell ready to strike down his sister, I ran over to stop him. But it was too late. He came to his senses after a while, only to find his beloved sister dead by his hand. Maxwell broke down and bawled his eyes out as he held Lecia's bloody body.

**_They have yet to awaken from their dream_**

**_To this day they continue to wander Wonderland._**

My sorrow gave way to anger as _he _made his appearance.

_In my dream world, everyone checks in, nobody checks out, _Dreamtwo said smugly before laughing.

That was the final straw! I charged at him and jumped right on to his face, biting and clawing as hard as I could. He threw me off and summoned a sword to his hand. With one swipe, he chopped off the tip of my right ear. I looked at his face, which was now cut severely from my attack, and snarled, "How could you? How could you! You've been taking each of my Alices away from me! Why?! They were no threat to you!"

_Hmph. So you say. This is my world. I do whatever I need to do to survive. I don't care what happens to you or anyone else. _With that said, he vanished.

My anger rose to a new height. But then, I felt my hate boiling inside, changing me. My fur became black and my eyes turned red with fury. I grew into my new evolution: Umbreon. However, it felt… strange. I looked down and gasped. The normal ring was there, but it was accompanied by the Spade symbol of Masango. The other leg was the same, but with the blue Diamond of Symphon. My tail had Rosalie's green Clover and my forehead was imprinted with the twins' yellow Heart. I checked my back legs for any symbols or rings, but sadly, there were none. I was incomplete. I would call myself… Umbr.

Now, as I write this, I walk around Wonderland, protecting those from the twisted mind of Dreamtwo. Maybe someday, I will be rewarded by completing my evolution. Sometimes I succeed, sometimes I fail. But my goal remains unchanged: to save those from the same fates of Masango, Symphon, Rosalie, Maxwell, and Lecia, all of which I call…my Alices.

The End?

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. After listening to the song, I just had to write a one-shot about it. It seemed like every time I listened to it, I was learning something new from it like whether Len killed his sister or someone killed both of the twins. Anyway, the characters in this were supposed to represent two of my OCs, an actual character, and children of one of my Pokémon. With that said, thanks for reading and I'll see you on the next one!


End file.
